


The Truth of a Perfect Christmas

by DaughterOfApollo14



Series: Barbie One Shots [6]
Category: Barbie: A Perfect Christmas (2011)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfApollo14/pseuds/DaughterOfApollo14
Summary: A short drabble exploring the secrets Christie Caulson kept from the Roberts family
Relationships: Christie Clauson/Ivy Elif
Series: Barbie One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976587
Kudos: 1





	The Truth of a Perfect Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember if Ivy is an adult in the movie, but she looked the most like an adult from all the Elif's. If she's not, please imagine that she is an adult in this fic!

Christie watched the elated Roberts’ family as they opened their Christmas gifts. Ivy approached her and joined her in watching the girls.

“Do you think they really don’t know?” Christie whispered.

Ivy chuckled in response, “Know what, love? That you’re Santa or that Santa married one of her elves?”

Christie rolled her eyes, “I’m not Santa and you know that very well.”

Ivy laughed even louder, “Somehow, I don’t think the kids will care that Santa is your great-great-grandfather. You do the job, ergo, you are Santa.” With a kiss, Ivy left Christie alone to continue looking at the Roberts’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I heard from some friends that the definition of a drabble is a work that's exactly 100 words and wanted to try writing one. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
